Birthday Confession
by lCrimsonNight
Summary: Kouha made his friend angry to him,why?co'z he told her that he would confess tomorrow,He had no Idea why does his friend got angry to him.His friend's birthday was the 'tomorrow' he said that he will confess to the girl he likes.one-shot,cover photo is not mine.


There were two people sitting on a bench on the afternoon,one has pink hair and eyes and the other has a black hair and ruby eyes

"I love you,please be my girlfriend"the pink haired boy said holding the black haired girl's hand

"Kouha thats too boring"the black haired girl said as she lifted her head and her red eyes met pink ones

"Come on,Yozora thats the tenth sentence I made"Kouha said while sighning

"How about this"Yozora said as she closed her ruby orbs and inhaled some oxygen and then released it"I love you and the Sky knows I'm not lying,I will love you more than Myself,If you get lost I will find you even if it means to destroy the world,I would just to find you,So 'Name' Please be my girlfriend"Yozora said Irritatetingly at the word 'Name' why?cause Kouha is his best friend and he told her that he likes someone,but he won't spit out her name

"What's with the Name?"Kouha asked as he gave confused look

"You won't tell me her name so what will I use,the only word I can use to replace 'her name' was Name itself"Yozora answered

"I already told you that her name has 3 vowels and 3 consonants"Kouha told the black haired girl

"Whatever"Yozora said as she rolled her eyes

"By the way I should get ready for tommorow"Kouha said as Yozora's lips smiled

"Why?"Yozora asked happily

"Tommorow is the most Important day of my life"With what Kouha answered Yozora's smile grew wider

"Tommorow..."Kouha started "will be the day I will confess to her"Kouha 's smile disappeared and was replaced by a shocked and hurt expression

Yozora looked down as her bangs covered her ruby orbs and there was a tear threatening to fall ' But tommorow is my birthday' Yozora thought as she lifted herself and walk away from Kouha "Oiii!Yozora!What's wrong?!"Kouha yelled as he started running after Yozora

"Bakaaaaaaaaaa! Stay away from me Ahoooooooooooooo!"Yozora shouted a hint of sorrow was on her voice as she started running faster [for those who didn't understand japanese words here's the translations:Baka-Stupid Aho-Idiot:so in other words they are the same]

'What's wrong with her?'Kouha thought as he walked opposite directions from Yozora

The next day

"Yozora wake up already!"Yozora's super annoying yet caring friend,Marian yelled while waking up her friend "Come on today's your birthday you should go out and play or just have some fun Outside"Marian added as she continually wakes Yozora

"Mar-chan"Yozora said as she closed her eyes and then open it again "Okay,Just wait for me outside"Yozora added

Night time

At the park

"Yozora wait for me,I'll just go to the bathroom"Marian told her friend

"Okay I'll wait here"Yozora said with a big smile

A few minutes later

"~Hajimete Koi Wo Shita Kioku~"Yozora sang,She was startled by someone[song translations:The memory of my first love]

"can you tell me who is your first love?"A familiar voice asked

"Ko-!..."Yozora walked away from the pink haired boy and started telling him"I already told you stay away from me"but the pinkette didn't stop instead he ran over to Yozora

"I know why you're angry to me,Yozora"The pinkette said as he grabbed Yozora's hand

"Let me go Kouha!"Yozora yelled while struggling from Kouha's grip"It's jealousy right..."Kouha said as Yozora's eye widen and hid her ruby eyes,she was about to cry when Kouha started talking again

"Yozora,You know the person I love,more than anyone else"Kouha said as Yozora's tears began to fall

'It's Marian I'm sure of It,she was the only girl friend I have the closest,and Kouha also said that her name consist of 3 vowels and 3 consonants '_Yozora'_ suddenly while Yozora was thinking an image of Kouha while calling her name appeared in her mind 'That's right my name also have 3 vowels and 3 consonants'Yozora thought again'wait I shouldn't think of that'Yozora thought as she shooked her head

"Yozora,Happy Birthday"Kouha told her as he kneeled infront of her "I love you Yozora...Well to be honest when we first met I never thought that you would be so Important to me but...as the days passed I started to grow feelings for you,I was about to confess to you the day I told you I like someone,I didn't told you that the person I love was you yourself because I am afraid that you would reject me,and on top of that I might even destroy our friendship,even so...please be my Girlfriend...Yozora"Kouha said with a slight blush on his cheeks and waiting for Yozora to reply

"No..."Yozora said more like whispered but It was enough for Kouha to hear,he was hurt "No...way I'm gonna refuse that"Yozora yelled happily"You Idiot I thought you completely forgot my birthday"Yozora said while crying

"So that's why your angry to me I knew it,It was Jealousy"Kouha said while hugging Yozora

"Congratulations Yozora &amp; Kouha"Yozora &amp; Kouha's friend congratulated them

"Well what are we waiting for let's Party for the new Couple!"Marian Shouted

"Mar-chan you and Kouha planned this,Right"Yozora told Marian

"Well maybe,Moreover let's Party!"Marian shouted

"Wait Yozora you didn't even kiss me nor told me 'I love you,too'"Kouha pouted

"Hai hai,I love you,too you baby idiot"Yozora said as Kouha leaned for a kiss Yozora refused at first

"KISS!KISS!KISS!"Their friends cheered

"Fine"Yozora said as she kissed Kouha on the lips

~THE END~


End file.
